Lizzie Saltzman
Elizabeth "Lizzie" Saltzman 'jest jedną z dwóch córek Alarica Saltzmana i Josette Laughlin. Jednak wychowywana była przez Caroline Forbes. Jej siostrą bliźniaczką jest Josie Saltzman, z którą należy do Sabatu Bliźniąt. Lizzie do szesnastego roku życia nie poznała swojej biologicznej matki, gdyż ta została zabita przez swojego brata, który ugodził ją w brzuch podczas jej ślubu z Alarickiem. Dopiero w odcinku Mombie Dearest Lizzie wraz z Josie poznały swoją prawdziwą mamę z którą jednak nie mogły długo pobyć, gdyż ta nie była sobą. Ponadto, Elizabeth przyszła na świat w odcinku This Woman's Work. Przez pierwsze lata życia mieszkała w Dallas, jednak później zamieszkała w Mystic Falls, gdyż Alaric otworzył tam szkołę Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted, której ta stała się częścią. Lizzie jest cykliczną postacią w Pamiętnikach Wampirów oraz główną postacią w Wampiry: Dziedzictwo. '''Elizabeth należy do rodziny Saltzman i Parker jest także członkiem Sabatu Bliźniąt. Jest także powiązana z rodziną Forbesów ze względu na jej przybraną matkę Caroline. ' Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 6= W ''Let Her Go'', ''Jo podejrzewa u siebie zatrucie pokarmowe, gdyż ciągle wymiotowała. Czarownica połącza się ze swoim bratem Kaiem magią. Po skończonym rytuale mówi kobiecie, że jest ona w ciąży. W [[A Bird in a Gilded Cage|''A Bird in a Gilded Cage]], ''Jo wraz z Alarickiem wybierają imię dla dziecka. W [[I Never Could Love Like That|''I Never Could Love Like That]], ''Jo informuje Elene o ciąży. W ''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Josette i Bonnie zostały zaatakowane przez Lillian, podczas panieńskiego przyjęcia Jo Gdy Lily miała już się pożywić się Josette. Ciężarna kobieta w panice mówi wampirowi że jest w ciąży. Lillian wsłuchuje się w bicie serca i mówi przyszłej matce że spodziewa się bliźniąt.Jo mówi wszystko swojemu narzeczonemu i postanawiają nie mówić nic rodzinie kobiety o dzieciach by Sabat Bliźniąt nie użył ich przeciwko Kaiowi. W ''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'','' Jo zostaje zaatakowana przez swojego brata bliźniaka nożem. Kobieta umiera na miejscu, jak wszyscy sądzą bliźnięta też. |-|Sezon 7= W [[Best Served Cold|''Best Served Cold]], ''Valerie Tulle odkrywa, że bliźnięta żyją dzięki zaklęciu Sabatu Bliźniąt, które przeniosło dzieci z ciała Jo do Caroline. W odcinku [[Postcards from the Edge|''Postcards from the Edge]], ''okazuję się, że bliźnięta są czarownikami i takimi jak ich wuj Malachai Parker, który nie posiadał własnej magii, a mógł ją czerpać z innych magicznych rzeczy. Bliźnięta zaczeły wypompowywać magie z Caroline, co prowadziło do jej wysuszenia. thumb|245px|Mała Elizabeth.W odcinku ''This Woman's Work, Caroline rodzi Lizzie oraz jej siostrę bliźniaczkę. Alaric nadaje jej na imię Elizabeth, aby uhonorować matkę Caroline. W ''Moonlight on the Bayou'', Alaric chcąc spełnić obietnicę daną Jo, postanawia przeprowadzić się wraz z swoimi córkami i Caroline do Dallas. Na początku Caroline nie radziła sobie z dziewczynkami, nie mogiłą ich uśpić. W futurospekcji odcinka widzimy Caroline wchodzącą do baru z bliźniaczkami. Kobieta pyta się barmanki gdzie może znaleźć Klausa. Barmanka odpowiada, że nikt nie widział go od trzech lat. W ''Requiem for a Dream'', Lizzie wraz z siostrą i Alarickiem dzwonią do Caroline przed pójściem spać. Dziewczynki bardzo stęskniły się za mamą, ponieważ musi uciekać przed łowczynią. W ''Gods and Monsters'', Caroline i Alaric zabierają córki do Armory, by za pomocą swoich rzadkich zdolności magicznych otworzyły drzwi do zbrojowni, które były zamknięte przez zaklęcie Bonnie. |-|Sezon 8= W Hello, Brother Josie i Lizzie opiekuję się nowa niania Seline. Ta przyprowadza je do Caroline do pracy, razem oglądają krótki filmik na którym jest nagrana rozmowa Enzo z Virginią lecz nagle nagranie urywa się. Potem dziewczynki bawią się w chowanego, nieświadome tego że ktoś obcy znajduję się w domu, ukrywają się w szafie. Następnie zjawia się Caroline i każe im nie wychodzić, później jadą wraz z Seline na lody. W You Decided That I Was Worth Saving Lizzie wraz z Josie bawią się i kłócą o Kamerton, Alaric chcąc je uspokoić każe im odłożyć widły, lecz gdy widzi Kamerton ten krzyczy na Lizzie by ta go upuściła, ta wypuszcza go i ten spada na podłogę, po czym wytwarza on wibrację które na nie odziałowują. Alaric podnosi, go i przytula dziewczynki uspokajając je. The Originals Sezon 5 thumb|245px|Lizzie wraz z siostrą negocjują z Caroline. W The Tale of Two Wolves, Josie wraz z Lizzie są widziane po raz pierwszy, gdy machają do Caroline podczas oprowadzania nowych uczniów po szkole. Później Caroline prosi córki by pomogły usunąć ducha Pustki i uratować życie Hope Mikealson. Zanim młode czarownice zdążyły porozmawiać o tym z Klausem Mikaelsonem, Alaric postanawia pokrzyżować ich plany i nie zgadza się by córki pomagały Mikaelsonowi. Później jednak Alaric ulega i zgadza się by bliźniaczki wykonały rytuał. Wampiry: Dziedzictwo |-|Sezon 1= W Some People Just Want to Watch the World Burn Lizzie wraz z Josie przygotowują się do meczu piłki nożnej przeciwko drużynie Mystic Falls High, Jednak po chwili dowiadują się że na meczu nie bedzie ich taty ten tłumaczy im że musi odnaleść Landona, są zawiedzione gdy dowiadują się że zabiera on Hope. Wkrótce potem rozpoczyna się mecz, drużyna początkowo udaje że przegrywa mecz by zachować sekret szkoły. Jedank potem sama Lizzie zmienia zdanie i mówi całej drużynie że muszą wygrać używając ich mocy. Jej siostra Josie jest tego przeciwna mimo to po chwili ulega i zgadza się pomóc. Wtedy też drużyna Stallions zaczyna remisować w meczu. Lizzie jest zachwycona jedank jej siostra już mniej. Chwile pózniej Penelope mówi że mogą wygrać uczciwie nie używając czarów. Cała drużyna omawia to i zgadza się wygrać bez oszustwa. Jednak wszystko idzie nie tak i drużyna Stallions przegrywa mecz. Pózniej Lizzie kłóci się z Daną i dochodzi pomiedzy nimi do bójki. Pod wieczór Josie wyznaje Lizzie że to przez nią przegrali i wyjawia że ona i Hope używały czarnej Magii, Lizzie uważa to za zdradę lecz przebacza siostrze. W We, re Being Punked, Pedro Alaric sprawia że cała drużyna Stallions musi pomagać społecznie za karę w zamieszkach podczas ostatniego meczu. Lizzie nie jest tym zachwycona. Gdy docierają do centrum Mystic Falls Lizzie wraz M.G i Kalebem wybierają mycie graffiti. Potem rozmawiają i Kaleb stwierdza że są istotami nadprzyrodzonymi i że są od wszystkich lepsi. Nagle zjawiają się członkowie drużyny Mystic Falls High School, i jeden z nich oblewa Lizzie koktajlem mlecznym. Następnie wraca do szkoły, odnajduje ojca i sugeruje że wszystko to co się zdarzyło jest jego winą i gdyby nie odszedł z Hope to nie byłoby zamieszek. Potem Lizzie opowiada Pedro co się stało, jednak oboje nagle zostali zaatakowani przez Gargulca, szybko biegną do szkoły, Lizzie pobiera magie od Pedro i rzuca zaklęcie uniemożliwiające wyjście Gargulcowi ze szkoły. Jednak ta zostaje ranna gdyż została podrapana paraliżującą trucizną. Alaric i Emma znajdują ją i zabierają wraz z innymi uczniami do bezpiecznej przestrzeni gdzie Gargulec ich nie znajdzie. Potem zjawia się Hope i Josie, pokonują Gargulca a Lizzie zostaje uzdrowiona. Pod koniec dnia Josie spędza czas z Lizzie a M.G przynosi jej świeżo upieczone ciastka. W Hope Is Not the Goal na początku Lizzie wraz z innymi uczniami uczestniczy w apelu które zorganizował Alaric i Szeryf Donovan w celu przekazania informacji że zagineły dwie uczennice Dana i Sasha z lokalnej szkoły w Mystic Falls. Alaric dadaje również że kilkoro uczniów wybierze się do szkoły Mystic Falls High w celu poprawienia relacji. Lizzie zgłasza się jako pierwsza i mówi że tak postępują bohaterowie, po czym zgłasza się jeszcze Kaleb, MG i Hope. Następnie jadą we czwórke do Mystic Falls, dołącza się do nich jeszcze Landon. Później Lizzie wyznacza wszystkim zadania co nie szczególnie podoba się Hope. Potem Lizzie i MG uczestniczą w zajęciach sportowych na hali i wypytują uczniów o Dane i Sashe, po chwili dzwoni do nich Alaric i informuje że Dana nie żyje i że zabił ją wampir, pyta się dodatkowo czy ktoś z uczniów z szkoły Salvatore żywi się ludźmi, Ci odpowiadają że nie lecz to nie prawda. Następnie odnajdują Kaleba i oskarżają go o zabicie Dany lecz ten wypiera się wszystkiego, po chwili zauważają wychodzącą z lasu Danę i są zdziwieni gdyż myśleli że nie żyje po czym chwile z nią gadają, ta mówi że pójdzie na policje lecz nagle Hope używa magii i ta mdleje, następnie mówią że mają problem gdyż ktoś ją przemienił, postanawiają wsadzić ją do wozu i poczekać aż się obudzi, gdy Dana wstaje zaczyna wymiotować i wypluwać wnętrzności, wszyscy są przerażeni, po czym uznają że to nie był wampir. Wtedy Kaleb zaczyna oskarżać Landona że to jego wina gdyż ukradł nóż, ten próbuje się bronić lecz nikt mu nie wierzy, potem MG znajduje wycinek z gazety i mówi że to Pająk zaatakował Danę te uważnie słuchają i przyznają rację, Hope mówi że muszą znaleść coś co do niego należy, nagle zjawia się Landon z kawałkiem jego skóry. thumb|220px Następnie Lizzie odbiera telefon od Alarica gdyż ten chce dowiedzieć się gdzie są i dlaczego ciało Dany leży w schowku, ta odpowiada że to robota pająka i że wiedzą jak go pokonać tylko musi jej zaufać po czym rozłącza się. Potem wraz z Hope i Josie rzuca zaklęcie które niszczy pająka i wszystko kończy się szczęsliwie. Wieczorem Lizzie i Hope są przy MG który wymazuje Sashie wspomnienia ta mówi żeby nic nie czuła lecz Hope dodaje że jest w żałobie i że to zawsze będzie już boleć lecz pozostaną także dobre wspomnienia. Potem Lizzie i Josie rozmawiają z tatą, ten jest zły że go nie posłuchały lecz wybacza córkom. W Malivore Alaric podejmuje decyzje o utworzeniu rady honorowej uczniów w której ma się znaleźć jedna czarownica, jeden wilkołak i jeden wampir. Lizzie jest tym zafascynowana i zamierza kandydować. Potem przymierza ciuchy i mówi że ludzie jej potrzebują. Następnie ćwiczy swoją przemowę, nagle przychodzi Josie i mówi że przekonała czarownice na głosowanie na nią, po czym przeszkadza im Rafael który przychodzi z prośbą do Lizzie, prosi on ją o to że gdy znajdzie się w radzie by zagłosowała na to by Landon nie opuszczał szkoły. Dziewczyna zgadza się i jednocześnie zaprasza go na to by jej towarzyszył w czasie jej 16-tych urodzin. Rafael zgadza się. Następnie Emma ogłasza wyniki głosowania okazuje się że reprezentantem wilków zostaje Rafael, wampirów Kaleb a reprezentantką czarownic niespodziewanie zostaje Josie. Lizzie jest zawiedziona. Josie mówi że może zrezygnować a ta wskoczy na jej miejsce lecz ta mówi że nawet nie była druga. Następnie Lizzie by się wyżyć idzie po boksować na szkolną salę po czym zjawia się Penelope i krytykują ją i mówi że wykorzystuje Josie, ta jest jeszcze bardziej wściekła i za pomocą magii rostrzaskuje worek treningowy. Potem zjawia się Rafael który ma również zły humor gdyż Landon nie zostaje w szkole, ta przeprasza go i całuje, ten na początku reaguje zdziwieniem lecz po chwili również zaczyna całować dziewczynę. W Mombie Dearest Lizzie i Josie obchodzą swoje szesnaste urodziny, z tego powodu Lizzie jest szczęśliwa gdyż przyjeżdża ich mama, zwierza się też Josie że uprawiała seks z Rafaelem dodaje również że nie obchodzi ją już rada i że cieszy się że w niej nie jest, po chwili przychodzi Penelope, konfrontuje się z Lizzie i mówi że przyszła je pocieszyć gdyż ich mama nie przyjedzie.thumb|220x220px|Lizzie i Josie poznają swoją biologiczną Matkę. Bliźniaczki są zdziwione i postanawiają to wyjaśnić idą do do gabinetu Alarica jednak ten ma zamknięte drzwi pytają się go o co chodzi, on odpowiada że pakuję dla nich prezenty te jednak nie wierzą i za pomocą magii otwierają drzwi. Są zdziwione gdy widzą go z jakąś kobietą pytają się kim jest, jednak po chwili Josie rozpoznaję ją i pokazuję obrazek Lizzie na którym jest Alaric z Jo, Lizzie rozpoznaję ją i mówi że to ich biologiczna matka. Później Jo mówi że to niemożliwe, Alaric jednak mówi że jej rodzina przeniosła je do Caroline i to ona jest ich matką, potem Lizzie dodaję że Caroline ma ważną pracę i wyjechała zagranicę, po czym przedstawia się że ma na imię Lizzie.thumb|Lizzie na swojej szesnasce.|left Następnie Alaric używa na Jo wykrywacza kłamstw i zadaje jej pytania by dowiedzieć się czy to naprawdę ona, wtem Lizzie i Josie przyglądają się po chwili jednak Lizzie mówi że powinny już gdyż muszą się przygotować na swoje przyjęcie. Potem Josie pomaga Lizzie z fryzurą, ta wtedy mówi że Jo nie jest ich matką że łączy ich tylko DNA, następnie wychodzi i idzie na swoją imprezę, wita ją tłum ludzi wraz z didżejem. Gdy schodzi po schodach oczekuje Rafaela który miał jej towarzyszyć lecz zamiast niego pojawia się MG. Potem Lizzie wraz z MG bawi się na swojej imprezie, po czym przychodzi Rafael i przeprasza ją za spóźnienie ta wybacza mu następnie razem tańczą, Lizzie liczy na coś więcej lecz ten mówi że poprzedniej nocy popełnił błąd i żałuję, ta jest rozczarowana. Wieczorem dowiadują się że muszą wyssać magie z Jo bo ta nie była soba, na koniec Jo rozmawia z Lizzie, Josie i Alariciem i mówi że są oni spełnieniem ich marzeń, mówi również że będzie na nie czekać i ma nadzieję że się kiedyś spotkają, potem Lizzie przeprasza ją za to że była dla niej nie miła, ta wybacza jej, następnie Lizzie i Josie wysysają magię z Jo i ta znika, obydwie są zrozpaczone lecz przytula je ich tata. W There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True Lizzie wraz z Josie wracają z Europy, ta od razu konfontuje się z Alarickiem z powodu że nie wyjechał po nich na lotnisko. Potem Lizzie zła idzie do pokoju, tam pojawia się obok niej Ablah i mówi że spełni jej każde życzenie. Ta orientuję się że Ablah jest dżinem po czym ta pstryka palcami i przenoszą się do życzeń Lizzie. W pierwszym życzeniu Lizzie, budzi się rano, tam przychodzi do niej Alaric i mówi że pora na trening, ta początkowo odpowiada że nie chce trenować z Hope, lecz ten daje jej do zrozumienia że nie zna takiej osoby. Następnie Josie i Lizzie trenują z tatą, ta jest zadowolona. Później mają za zadanie oprowadzić nowego rekruta Jeda, jednak gdy zaczynają go oprowadzać Lizzie zdaję sobie sprawę że szkoła Salvatore jest biedna gdyż Ojciec Hope zainwestował w szkołę lecz ta teraz do niej nie uczęszcza. Potem rozmawia z Josie i Alarickiem gdyż Ci poszukują nowych rekrutów by szkoła nie upadła, ta daje rozwiązanie ich problemów co do prowadza ich do Nowego Orleanu do Hope, tam Alaric proponuję jej zostanie nową ucznnicą. Następnie po jakimś czasie Lizzie wraz z siostrą obserwują tatę trenującego z Hope, niezadowolona Lizzie znów przywołuje Ablah by zmienić życznie. W drugim marzeniu Lizzie, przenosi się do lokalnej szkoły w Mystic Falls, tam dowiaduję się z Josie jest szkolną gwiazdą i chodzi z Connorem, zaś Alaric jest nauczycielem i nałogowym alkocholikiem. Później Josie prosi ją o zdobycie zegarka taty gdyż jest jej potrzebny by rozpocząć nowy etap z Connorem, prosi ją również by tym razem jej nie zawiodła. Potem Lizzie idzie do klasy Rica i tam ponownie wzywa Ablah mówiąc że nie tego chciała. Następnie zdobywa zegarek i widzi jak Connor zdradza Josie z Daną. Wieczorem przychodząc na szkolny bal, ta chce przekonać ją że widziała ich razem lecz Josie mówi że Ci wyrzekli się wszystkiego, po czym konfrontuje się z nią i mówi jej całą prawdę co o niej myśli, Lizzie słysząc to z troski o nią wchłania magię z zegarka, Josie mówi że jej nienawidzi po czym odchodzi. Lizzie wkurzona, wpada w furię co skutkuje ujawnieniem ich mocy, po chwili przybiega Alaric i krzyczy że muszą uciekać, wtem nagle pojawia się Hope, Jed, Kaleb i mały Pedro ze szkoły Mikelson, Ci zabierają ich, tam Hope proponuję Alarickowi zostanie dyrektorem, i zaprzyjaźnia się z Josie, Lizzie zła ponownie wzywa Ablah i żąda nowego życzenia, by Hope nigdy się nie narodziła. W trzecim życzniu Lizzie budzi się na ławce, tam dowiaduję się że społeczność istot nadprzyrodzonych została zdradzona przez Klausa Mikaelsona. W tem Lizzie również domyśla się że Ablah wrobiła ją i specjalnie przekręcała jej życzenia by ta oddała jej urnę, ta przyznaję się do tego gdyż mówi że została uwięziona w Malivore rok przed ukończeniem służby. Lizzie jednak odpowiada że znajdzie wyjście z tej sytuacji i wróci do rzeczywistości. Tam Ablah mówi że nie ma żadnej furtki i że ma tylko jedno wyjście. Później Lizzie dowiaduję się jeszcze że trwa wojna, i z powodu dowiedziawszy się o połączeniu zabiła Josie gdyż uznała ją za zagrożenie. Potem Ta wpada w rozpacz i mówi że znajdzie wyście z sytuacji, następnie rozpoczyna się wojna, Lizzie widząc to rozmawia jednocześnie z Ablah, tam przyznaje że jest samolubna i myśli tylko o sobie lecz dodaję że nie zawiedzie swojego ojca, Lizzie uświadamia sobie również że istnieje furtka i życzy sobie by ta nigdy nie trafiła do Malivore. Ablah jednak daje jej do zrozumienia że źle wybrała gdyż zapomni o połączeniu i o ich spotkaniu a sytaucja się powtórzy i znów zabije Josie, ta chce cofnąć życznie lecz jest już na to za późno Lizzie wraca do rzeczywistości i zdaje sobie sprawę że coś jest nie tak. }} |-|Sezon 2= W You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know MG informuje Lizzie, że nowy dyrektor wybrał Landona jako nowego rozgrywającego w tegorocznym meczu, ta jednak nie jest tym poruszona i mówi, że w tym roku nie bierze udziału w spotkaniu gdyż zajmuje się czymś innym a dokładniej poszukuje informacji na temat kim bądź czym jest nowo przybyły Sebastian. MG proponuje jej swoją pomoc i zachęca by ta przyszła na mecz, młoda czarownica zgadza się. Następnie odbywa się coroczny mecz Mystic Falls High vs Szkoła Salvatore, Lizzie pojawia się, jednak zbyt pochłonięta czytaniem książek by móc ustalić kim jest tajemniczy Sebastian, nie zwraca uwagę na to co dzieje się na boisku. MG w czasie krótkiej przerwy pomaga dziewczynie przy użyciu wampirzej mocy w czytaniu, ta jest mu bardzo wdzięczna. Później podczas długiej przerwy, po zniknięciu Landona Josie proponuje by Lizzie zagrała jako rozgrywająca, ta jednak jest temu niechętna, dopiero gdy zauważa, że w pobliżu pojawił się Sebastian, by móc mu się przypodobać, wychodzi na boisko i motywuje całą drużynę. Gdy rozpoczyna się rozgrywka, Lizzie podaje Josie piłkę jednak ta zostaje jej odebrana przez Ethana, o co Lizzie ma potem do siostry żal. Gdy widzi, że Seabastian odchodzi decyduje się pobiec za nim, co prowadzi ją do tuneli w podziemiach szkoły. Tam spotyka Sebastiana, ten jednak informuje ją, że nie mogą się przyjaźnić a na mecz przyszedł ponieważ chciał ją zobaczyć gdyż przypomina mu kogoś z dalekiej przeszłości, Lizzie jednak nie odpuszcza i pyta się go czy ten jest potworem, ten odpowiada, że tak i ujawnia, że jest wampirem, Lizzie słysząc to jest zadowolona i mówi, że przyjaźni się z wieloma wampirami, lecz oni nie będą przyjaciółmi, po czym całuje go a Sebastian odwzajemnia pocałunek, wszystko widzi MG z daleka, jednak zdziwiony nie widzi Sebastiana i wygląda to tak, jakby Lizzie całowała powietrze. W Since When Do You Speak Japanese? Lizzie przygotowuje się do kolejnego spotkania z Sebastianem, po czym zjawia się MG i prosi ją by ta zwolniła trochę tempo, ta jednak nie zamierza i mówi mu, że musi chwytać każdy dzień. Później rozmawia z Josie i pokazuje jej wysypkę na ręce, pyta się jej czy znów używała czarnej magii, ta przeprasza ją za to i po chwili wprowadza Samuraja i informuje o nowym potworze "Oni". Josie prosi Lizzie o pomoc, ta początkowo się zgadza, jednak po chwili dochodzi do wniosku, że zdrowie psychiczne jest dla niej najważniejsze i rezygnuje. Potem spotyka się z Sebastianem nad jeziorem i tam spędzają razem popołudnie, dziewczyna jest nim oczarowana, gdy Sebastian chce zadać jej pytanie, nagle za krzaków wyskakuje MG z kamerą, ta jest wściekła, że ten zepsuł im randkę, jednak gdy ta odwraca się okazuje się, że Sebastiana już nie ma, MG każe Lizzie obejrzeć nagranie, dziewczyna robi to, po czym po nagraniu dowiaduje się, że wyglądało to tak jakby rozmawiała sama ze sobą, Lizzie nic nie rozumie, MG stara się jej wytłumaczyć, że Sebastian to wytwór jej wyobraźni, jednak panna Saltzman nie chce tego słuchać i mówi mu, że ona i MG nigdy nie byli i nie będą przyjaciółmi, po czym rozżalona odchodzi. Następnie Lizzie widziana jest w Mystic Grill, gdzie je lody, i ma do siebie żal, że jest taką naiwną idiotką. Potem po chwili, zauważa Landona z mieczem, dziewczyna orientuje się, że chłopaka opętał Demon, po czym zabiera mu miecz i zabija go. Po chwili jednak Lizzie sama zostaje opętana, jednak ostatkami sił walczy z Demonem, następnie ponawiają się Josie i Hope, ta przywiązana do drzewa informuje je, że opętał ją Demon. Josie prosi siotrę, by ta z nim walczyła a ta ją wyleczy. Zrozpaczona jednak mówi, że dla niej nie ma już ratunku a jedynym wyjściem jest zabicie Demona w jej ciele. Josie nie chce do tego dopuścić, jednak po chwili biorąc miecz mówi, że jest w nim mnóstwo czarnej magii po czym informuje ją, że wyciągnie z miecza całą magię po czym wyciągnie z jej ciała Demona, Josie relizuje swój plan i ponownie Demon trafia do Malivore, Lizzie po całym zdarzeniu dziękuje siostrze po czym bliźniczki Saltzman omdlewają z wyczerpania. Następnie Lizzie jest ukazana na samym końcu gdy w nocy, śnią się jej retrospekcje o Hope, Lizzie budzi się i zdaje sobie sprawę, że pamięta Hope. W Screw Endgame Lizzie odnajduje Hope przy portalu Malivore, i mówi, że wspomnienia o niej wróciły, Hope jest zdziwiona, że ta ją pamięta, Lizzie jednak ignoruje to i przechodzi do rzeczy a dokładniej Josie i Landona, informuję ją, że ta musi wyjawić światu, że powróciła gdyż chłopak i jej siostra zamierzają dzisiaj uprawiać seks, Hope jest zdziwiona lecz odpowiada, że nie zamierza im mówić prawdę lecz prosi ją by ona to zrobiła. Nagle przerywa im kobieta, która wyszła z Malivore, przedstawia się jako strażniczka i zaprasza ich do gry. Lizzie i Hope myślą, że to żart lecz po chwili zdają sobie sprawę, że natrafili na kolejną pułapkę z Malivore. Następnie po wylądowaniu w grze z lat 80-tych cały czas przeżywają to samo zdarzenie . Potem Hope orientuje się, że trzeba poszukać wskazówek, obydwie udają się do sklepu gdzie przebywa strażniczka i informuje je o zasadach gry, i o tym, że jedna z nich musi wejść na jej miejsce, te nie zgadzają się, zaś Strażniczka napuszcza na nich minotaura. Hope i Lizzie nie mogąc używać magii, są zmuszone uciekać, chcą odnaleźć szkołę Salvatore, w międzyczasie rozmawiając o ostatnich wydarzeniach ale także o Malivore. Hope wyznaje wtedy, że nie zamierza informować, że wróciła gdyż narobiło by to dużego zamieszana, jednak Lizzie nie zgadza się z tym. Potem gdy myślą, że odnalazły szkołę okazuje się, że są w labiryncie w którym nie ma wyjścia. Strażniczka informuje je, że jedynym wyjściem jest przyjęcie jej propozycji. Następnie obydwie przebywają w lesie, Hope mówi, że przyjmie propozycję strażniczki i zostanie tu gdyż i tak nikt nie zauważy, Lizzie jednak mówi, że to ona powinna zostać ponieważ nie dojdzie wtedy do połączenia które i tak by przegrała gdyż jest słabsza od Josie. Hope jednak nie zgadza się, Lizzie decyduje się oszołomić Hope uderzając ją w głowe, po czym zgłasza się do strażniczki i mówi, że przejmie jej miejsce, za nim jednak to zrobi, zadaje jej pytanie czy Hope ucieknie, ta jednak odpowiada, że ta zginie, po tym Strażniczka oddaje jej bransoletkę, gdzie mają się zamienić, Lizzie jednak niszczy ją i odchodzi. Następnie odnajduję Hope i razem zabijają minotaura, po czym wydostają się wraz z strażniczką z gry. Lizzie dochodzi do wniosku, że żadna z nich nie jest męczennicą. Wieczorem udają się na imprezę do szkoły Salvatore, Lizzie chce by Hope powiedziała Landonowi prawdę i powstrzymała ich przed spędzeniem wspólnej nocy, Hope jednak decyduje się zostawić ich w spokoju, po czym przyznaje Lizzie rację w tym co mówiła o przeznaczeniu, panna Saltzman jest szczęśliwa i mówi, że cieszy się, że ta wróciła. }} Wygląd zewnętrzny W przeciwieństwie do swej siostry bliźniaczki Josie, Lizzie ma długie blond faliste włosy i duże niebieskie oczy. Wygląd odziedziczyła po wujku Luke'u i cioci Liv. lizchild.png|Sezon 8 Lizzie Saltzman.png|The Originals: Sezon 5 1x16 Theres Always a Loophole-Lizzie (1).jpg|Wampiry: Dziedzictwo Osobowość thumb|245px Lizzie to normalna czarownica z liceum, która na pierwszy rzut oka chce zwrócić na siebie uwagę, jednak tak naprawdę według Josie, Lizzie jest wrażliwa, bardzo tęskni za swoją matką, która często wyjeżdża. Elizabeth w przeciwieństwie do siostry często miewa wybuchowy charakter, jest zdolna do wielkiej furii, co świadczy też o jej wielkiej mocy. Prawdopodobnie Lizzie wrodziła się bardziej do rodziny Parker. Jej wahania nastroju mogą być też spowodowane przez jej złowrogi rodowód. Lizzie też często bywa zazdrosna o Hope Mikaelson, ponieważ jej ojciec poświęca dziewczynie więcej czasu i uwagi. Mają oni również tajemnice o których Lizzie nie wie, co ją bardzo denerwuje. Panna Saltzman jest twarda i nie boi się wyzwań, często próbuję coś udowodnić czy postawić na swoim. Jednak jest też skłonna do uczuć czy do miłości, zawsze chroni swoją rodzinę. Moce i zdolności Słabości *'Niedowierzanie' - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. *'Śmiertelność' - oparta z faktu, że czarownice są wciąż ludzkie, dzielą wiele z takich samych słabości jako nie-nadprzyrodzone istoty (np. wiek, ścięcie głowy, choroba, sercowe niepowodzenie, uduszenie, itd.) *'Nadużywanie czarów' - nadmierne wykorzystanie czarów może doprowadzić czarownicę do śmierci przez nadmierny wysiłek. *'Magia' - jak wszystkie żywe stworzenia, czarownicy są podatni na czary. Relacje |-|Rodzina= Josie Saltzman Josie jest siostrą bliźniaczką Lizzie a zarazem jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, są ze sobą bardzo zżyte i bardzo się kochają. Lizzie i Josie od dzieciństwa miały dobry kontakt, razem bawiły się a także uczyły prostych zaklęć. Z czasem obie stały się zdeterminowane i uparte. Jako nastolatki nadal były blisko chodź zaczęły różnić się charakterem. Bliźniaczki zaczęły interesować się swoją historią, a także obie wywodzą się z sabatu bliźniąt i rodziny Parker gdzie łączą je więzy krwi z przodkami a także mroczną historią ich rodziny. Chodź Josie umie kontrolować swoje emocje i magię to nie zawsze wychodzi to Lizzie. Josie jednak zawsze uspokaja swoją siostrę i ma na nią dobry wpływ co świadczy o ich siostrzanej więzi. Ponadto Josie zawsze udziela siostrze rad, a także jest dla niej dużym wsparciem. Chodź bliźniaczki są ze sobą blisko to jednak dowiedziawszy się o połączeniu, zaczyna się po między nimi coś w rodzaju rywalizacji co jest normalne w sabacie bliźniąt. W późniejszym czasie obie jednak postanawiają odpuścić i nie rozmawiać o połączeniu. Razem także obie nawzajem starają się chronić, co nie zawsze wychodzi im na dobre. Obie jednak zawsze mogą na siebie liczyć i zawsze wspierają się w trudnych sytuacjach. Alaric Saltzman Alaric jest ojcem Lizzie i Josie. Alaric bardzo kocha swoje córki i już gdy te były małe, starał się je za wszelką cenę chronić. Gdy te zaczęły dorastać, Alaric wraz z Caroline otworzył szkołę Salvatore. Alaric chciał by szkoła uczyła nowych młodych istot nadprzyrodzonych, kontrolowania swoich nadprzyrodzonych mocy przed światem zewnętrznym. Lizzie jako nastolatka, jest z Alarickiem blisko, chodź często bywa zazdrosna, że ten poświęca więcej czasu Hope, niż jej i Josie. Lizzie także miewa ataki złości i furii, Alaric wtem zawsze jest przy swojej córce i stara się ją uspokoić. Początkowo Alaric wydaje się być trochę nadopiekuńczy wobec swoich córek, lecz zawsze dba o ich bezpieczeństwo. W późniejszym czasie panna Saltzman dorastając zaczęła odsuwać się od swego ojca, i zaczęła stawać się coraz bardziej samodzielna, co Alarickowi było ciężko znieść, że jego córki tak szybko dorosły. Caroline Forbes Caroline jest przybraną matką Lizzie, chodź ta traktuje ją jako biologiczną. Obie mają bardzo dobry kontakt, w niektórych momentach można zauważyć, że Lizzie jest bliżej z Caroline niż Josie. Wynika to z tego, że Caroline często pomaga swej przybranej córce w terapii i zawsze stara się być dla niej wsparciem. Lizzie bardzo tęskni za matką która przebywa w Europie jak myślą bliźniaczki by rekrutować nowych uczniów, jednak powód bycia Caroline w Europie jest całkiem innych. Lizzie często odwiedza mamę w Europie i spędza z nią wolne chwile, obie są ze sobą w dobrych relacjach. Caroline także często pociesza córkę i daje jej dobre rady. |-|Przyjaciele= Hope Mikaelson Lizzie i Hope obecnie są bliskimi koleżankami, chodź ich relacja nie zaczęła się za dobrze. Lizzie początkowo nie lubiła Hope, gdyż uważała, że ta uważa się za bohaterkę, ponadto ta spędzała więcej czasu z Alarickiem, przez co Lizzie była zazdrosna. Hope także nie darzyła Lizzie sympatią, wynika to z tego, że po śmierci jej rodziców odsunęła się od wszystkich. Elizabeth także często twierdziła, że Hope próbuje zepsuć im każde święta, chodź to było nie do końca prawdą. Lizzie tak bardzo nie lubiła Hope, że jej marzeniem było by ta nigdy się nie narodziła, dopiero W późniejszym czasie podczas wycieczki do Maple Hollows Lizzie dowiaduje się prawdy o dziewczynie, i obie godzą się, wybaczając sobie. Następnie ich relacja ulega większej poprawie, Lizzie pomaga Hope i wybiera także ją do reprezentowania szkoły w corocznym konkursie na miss Mystic Falls jako jej zastępczynię. Hope także odwdzięcza się jej i przekazuje informacje na temat połączenia, obie zostają bliskimi koleżankami. Potem jednak Lizzie, jak wszyscy zapomina o Hope, na wskutek zdolności Malivore, gdy ta wraca do żywych, Lizzie jest pierwszą osobą która odzyskuje wspomnienia, obie wtedy ponownie się zaprzyjaźniają i razem współpracują. Rafael Waithe Lizzie zauroczyła się Rafaelem tak samo jak jej siostra Josie gdy ten przyjechał po raz pierwszy do szkoły Salvatore lecz ten początkowo ją odrzucił, ta jednak nie poddała się i z pomocą Josie Rafael przekonał się do niej. W odcinku Malivore oboje są źli gdyż nie osiągneli swoich celów i Lizzie ze złości zaczyna całować go ten początkowo jest zdziwiony lecz po chwili odwzajemnia pocałunek, po czym zaczyna ich łączyć głębsze uczucie. W późniejszym czasie jednak, Rafael twierdzi, że popełnił błąd, i wyznaje, że ta była chwilową odskocznią. Lizzie jest tym podłamana i odsuwa się od chłopaka. W późniejszym czasie jednak oboje godzą się, i zostają przyjaciółmi. Wystąpienia Sezon 2 *''I'II Never Give Up Hope *''This Year Will Be Different *''You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know *''Since When Do You Speak Japanese? *''Screw Endgame *''That's Nothing I Had to Remember *''It Will All Be Painfully Clear Soon Enough *''This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent *''I Couldn't Have Done This Without You *''This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies TVD: Sezon 8 *''Hello, Brother'' *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''The Lies Are Going To Catch Up With You'' *''It's Been a Hell of a Ride'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' Sezon 1 *''This is the Part Where You Run'' *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' *''Hope is Not the Goal *''Malivore *''Mombie Dearest *''There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True *''We're Gonna Need A Spotlight *''There's a Mummy on Main Street *''Let's Just Finish the Dance *''I'll Tell You a Story *''There's Always a Loophole TVD: Sezon 7 *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' (futurospekcja) *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (futurospekcja) *''I Would for You'' (niemowle) *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' The Originals: Sezon 5 *''The Tale of Two Wolves]] Media:Tutaj wprowadź wzór }} Ciekawostki *Jej pełne imię to Elizabeth, które ma po matce Caroline. *To trzeci poród w historii oraz [[Pamiętniki wampirów (serial)|''Pamiętniki Wampirów]]'' oraz The Originals'' **Pierwszy Nadii Petrovej, drugi Hope Mikaelson. * Josie i Lizzie to pierwsze dzieci w urodzone przez wampira. * Josie i Lizzie tak samo jak Elena mają dwie matki. * Lizzie prawdopodobnie przyszła na świat jako druga. Przy porodzie lekarze nazwali bliźniaczki ,,Baby 1'' i ,,Baby 2'', ale to Josie Alaric nadał imię jako pierwszej, więc Lizzie pewnie była ,,Baby 2''. * W przeciwieństwie do swojej siostry, Lizzie odziedziczyła więcej cech po rodzinie Parker. *Prawdopodobnie Lizzie jest słabsza od swojej siostry, co może oznaczać, że przegra ona połączenie. Chociaż przez całą serię można było zaobserwować wiele spektakularnych czarów Lizzie, więc nie można być tego pewnym. * Lizzie często złoszcząc się, nie panuje nad swoją magią, czego skutkiem jest to, że łatwo może kogoś skrzywdzić. * Jest pierwszą osobą, która przypomniała sobie Hope po jej wymazaniu ze wspomnień na skutek zdolności Malivore. Galeria |-|Wampiry: Dziedzictwo= |-|The Originals= |-|Pamiętniki Wampirów= Kategoria:Wampiry: Dziedzictwo: Postacie główne Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie gościnne Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie Kategoria:Rodzina Saltzman Kategoria:Rodzina Parker Kategoria:Uczniowie Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Sabat Bliźniąt Kategoria:Literówki